Don't
by Laguna-Chan
Summary: An updated version of my origanal. Hope it was better then what I previously had. But yeah, I song from Laguna to his son Squall. More like, it playing in his head through out the scene.


Don't

A song fic sang to Squall by Laguna

Disclaimer: This is a song originally sang by Shania Twain. It just goes so don't sue me.

PS. This is a repost. I would like to thank those who R&Red my stories and gave me advice on how to make them better. Kudos to all of ya! This helps me become a better writer. So Mahalo plenty! ( Hawaiian for thank you very much!)

Don't 

Laguna watched as Squall tried to digest the newfound information that had been given to him. How would he react to him now that he knew the truth? That Laguna was his biological father?

_Don't you wish we tried?_

_Do you feel what I feel inside?_

_You know our love is stronger than pride._

_Oh_

Squall's face went from one of pure shock to one of anger and disbelief. How could it be that this man, a man he had just met, was his father? How? And why now? After 17 long years of hoping and giving up, why now did he have to reveil himself? He couldn't take this right now. Not all at once.

Laguna watched as his son turned away from him and walked away. Tears gently trailed down his smooth cheeks as he watched him go.

_No don't_

_Let your anger grow._

_Just tell me what you need me to know._

_Please talk to me_

_Don't close that door_

_Mm_

Squall didn't want to talk to Laguna or anyone else. It was too painful. The idea of finally having a family all his own was a lost dream. A child hood fantasy that was too painfully hopeless to remember. He continued to walk away, not wanting to look back at the man that helped create him.

Laguna wished that he could say something. Anything to bring Squall back to him. To turn him around so that he could tell him that no matter what that he loved him and wanted him to be happy. Even if it meant for Laguna himself to stay out of the picture.

_Cause I wanna hear you._

_Wanna be near you._

Squall's steps began to slow against his will. He couldn't just walk away. Somehow, it just felt wrong. He couldn't bring himself to turn his back on the man that claimed to be his father. That he_ knew _was his father. At least a chance…. The voice in Squall's head pleaded. A child's voice speaking a long forgotten desire: the desire to be loved and held by a parent. To know what it was like to be like all the other children that had families.

Laguna could feel his heart break into small pieces as he watched Squall leave him behind yet again. Turning his back as if to tell him that he was not needed nor wanted and to go. Go and never come back.

_Don't fight._

_Don't argue._

_Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry._

_Just let me love you._

_Don't turn me away- _

_Don't tell me to go._

_Don't_

Squall didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to accept this truth with open arms. The other half wanted to run as far away from the truth as possible. He wanted to hold on and give up all at once. What would happen if he accepted this man?

What would happen if he denied him? Could he live with the consequences?

Laguna turned away, unable to look at the retreating back of his only child any longer. He couldn't bear the pain. A part of him wanted to bend to Squall's will and leave. Just give up and leave. Yet another part of him told him that as long as he held on to hope, that there would always be a silver lining.

_Don't give up on trust._

_Don't give up on me-_

_On us_

_If we could just hold on long enough_

_Mm_

_We can do it._

_We'll get through it._

Squall's thoughts kept going around in circles, a never-ending dance of what-ifs. How could he cope with these conflicting emotions? He wanted to say yes but say no, to hold Laguna close and to push him away, to make him go and to make him stay. What would he do? What could he do? What _should _he do?

Laguna took a deep shuddering breath. How could he deal with the rejection of his own son? Not that it was completely unexpected. But it still hurt so bad. If only Squall would let him say he was sorry for all those years of not being there. Of not knowing. If only….

_Don't fight._

_Don't argue._

_Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry._

_Just let me love you._

_Don't turn me away-_

_Don't tell me to go_

Squall's steps stopped altogether. He could pretend that it didn't matter. Put back in place the mask that use to hide himself from the world, but then what? It wouldn't stop his feelings. Or his heart.

Laguna willed his feet to carry him away. He felt crushed both mentally and emotionally. He knew that things would never get better if they were left as they were but he wondered if Squall even cared. Probably not, but no one ever knew with Squall. He just hoped that they wouldn't come to regret the truth.

_Don't pretend that it's okay._

_Things wont get better that way._

_Don't do some thing you might regret someday._

_Don't_

Squall turned then. Laguna was walking away! His heart was instantly seized by the old fear of being alone and abandoned. Of being forgotten. _I don't care what it takes! I will try to be the son that he never knew. I just don't want to be alone anymore. _Squall made his decision then. He would make this work. He had to at least try. Laguna was all the family he had and wasn't about to let him go. They had to find away to get through this together. With out thinking, Squall broke into a run.

Something caused Laguna to turn around. When he did, he was surprised to see Squall running towards him, a pleading look of desperation on his fine young features. His eyes were brimmed with unshed tears as he reached to him. Laguna was moving before he realized it. Then he was embracing his son, holding him as if he would never let go. They reached a silent agreement then. No matter what, they would both try to make up for all the time that had been lost to them. It was their new vow to be… a family.

_We can do it-_

_We'll get through it-_

_Don't fight. _

_Don't argue._

_Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry._

_Just let me love you, don't turn me away, don't tell me to go._

I hope that was better then what I originally had. Tell me if you liked it Ok? R&R!


End file.
